


god,he's single and xxx

by tangsuan



Category: JJJP - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	god,he's single and xxx

即使你奴仆，我只能聊尽愚忠  
满足你的欲望，一刻也不放松

1.0

“你是金有谦的家长？”

朴珍荣望着眼前穿着黑背心，露出大片白皙肌肉的男人，不可查地咽了咽口水，喉结不自然地牵动了一下。

才三月底，该死南边沿海城市，春风拂面的力道让怕热的人都开始焦躁了起来，比如眼前这个男人，穿着黑背心大短裤，短短的额发上还带着一些汗珠，眼睫毛长长的上面都带着湿意。

肯定是咸的，朴珍荣如是想，但是再仔细看看眼前男人的脸，猫咪一样的漂亮大眼睛，却像小狗一样湿漉漉又纯良，讨好地笑着的样子扬起一对小括弧，或许是甜味的也说不定。

“昂！我是金有谦的父亲！”

哪有成年男人会这么点着头发出那么可爱的鼻音来肯定啊？

而且那句话一点也不讨喜，金有谦本就是朴珍荣最不待见的小淘气包，但是朴珍荣恼怒的却是，眼前人已经结婚生子的事实。

“对了，BamBam也是我儿子........”

眼前的男人不好意思的挠了挠头，朴珍荣用手指捏了捏自己的鼻根，有些头疼，感情两个打成一团的是兄弟俩。

生了两个孩子，感情应该很好吧，虽然这两个孩子看着一点也不像。

“自从分开以后，我就跟前任没再见过面了......所以对BamBam忽视了很多......”

离婚了？

朴珍荣自己都察觉不了自己的脸变得有多快，几乎一时间表情明亮了起来。

2.0

林在范赶到的时候，他的前任王嘉尔已经跟朴珍荣老师称兄道弟了，两个人贴得很近不知道在说些什么好玩的话题，王嘉尔笑得前俯后仰，神情明媚。

白嫩的小手已经几乎扯上了那位朴老师的衣角。

他还是这样，散发着魅力，又危险又无辜，只有跟他最亲密的人，或者亲密过的人才知道，这个人多恶劣。

怎样把爱慕者都玩弄于股掌，欲求像填不满的沟壑一样。

林在范黑着一张脸，本就高大，长了凶狠的一张脸，穿着黑西装，气势汹汹走进办公室的时候，本在墙角罚站的BamBam跟金有谦都齐齐打了个哆嗦。

王嘉尔似乎眼角的偏光已经看见了他那位堪称“成功人士”的前任，嘴角不经意地讽笑。

倒是朴珍荣，看见来人，吓了一跳。

所以，他们曾经是那样的特殊家庭啊，两个爸爸，和领养的孩子，这也说通了孩子都跟他们姓，也长得不像这一点。

 

3.0  
金有谦跟BamBam以前就总打架。  
这次打架的原因也很简单，BamBam抢了王嘉尔给金有谦准备的午饭跟小点心，小哭包金有谦一边哭一边口不择言，说，怪不得嘉嘉爸爸不要你！

这句话分外扎心，BamBam虽然比起金有谦瘦弱很多，红了眼上去拼命的架势让金有谦没能讨一点好。

“所以，你就是这么教育孩子的？”

林在范分外利落地坐在背椅上，在桌面上撑着手，说话夹枪带棒。

“BamBam才五岁，天天拿着整一百的钞票天天买零食当饭吃，成功人士难道连给孩子吃饭的功夫也没有吗？”

王嘉尔看都不愿意看林在范一眼，背着光把脖子上用银链子串着的的婚戒塞进领口太低的黑背心，结果却发现鼓出来的圆圈模样更显眼，心里顿时烦躁起来。

被点名的BamBam后背紧贴着墙，比起金有谦干净又白白胖胖的模样，他现在就像个刚被捡回来的小流浪儿。

一身的名牌童装穿得乱七八糟，上面还有油点子，口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的是各种面额的钞票，也许还有零食碎，BamBam闻言也只是低下了头，咬着牙根，他自从嘉嘉爸爸选了金有谦以后，就再也没理过他了。  
今天不过是，真的，太想嘉嘉爸爸了而已，所以才会跟金有谦抢其实根本一点也不好吃的爱心便当。

他以为谎称保姆虐待他，赶走每一个保姆，跟企图登门入室的男男女女以后，嘉嘉爸爸就会回来，结果，等来的是他彻底被林在范放养。

林在范知道他聪明，知道他在搞什么鬼，索性就让他闹个够，他有些病态不负责任地想，那个人得狠心到什么程度才会不管不问不回头。

在范爸爸说，他的公司在准备上市前最后一轮融资，他真的很忙，很辛苦。

他们分开以前，他就这么说，现在他们分开都半年了，他还是这么说。

BamBam至今也不能谅解，为什么嘉嘉爸爸选择了金有谦，因为他比较会哭吗？

 

4.0

金有谦很不喜欢朴老师，以前是因为他不喜欢自己，金有谦只喜欢喜欢自己的大人。

小孩子都这样，机灵得很，分辨得出谁会有可能疼爱自己。

现在他不喜欢朴老师，是因为他总是出现在自己家，他们总是一起吃晚饭，一起去逛街，有的时候朴老师还会留下来跟嘉嘉爸爸一起睡觉。

这一切一切，都像是在范爸爸又回来了，但是在范爸爸很忙，已经真的很久很久没有跟他们一起吃过晚饭了。

“爸爸........”

林在范接到电话的时候，还在加班，他坐拥的这栋大楼里只剩他这顶层还在灯火通明，寂寞疲惫的时候明亮的视线让人又有压力又能奋进向上。

“有谦米？”

林在范觉得金有谦的声音不大真切，孩子都跟他不太亲，他们都想跟着王嘉尔过，谁不想跟着王嘉尔过呢？

林在范宁愿自己是他的孩子，这样就能赖住他一辈子，而不是做一个能够被随时甩开的过客。

“在范爸爸，你回来好不好？”

林在范拿下了抗疲劳保护视力的平光眼镜，用手扶住额头，大人分开得决绝，但是孩子却总是抱有无谓的希望，BamBam这样，金有谦也这样，只不过金有谦会撒娇，会说出来，像那个人指着自己的鼻子控诉一样直白。

“我不想要朴老师给我做爸爸，我不喜欢他，他整天霸占着嘉嘉爸爸不放.......”

 

5.0

朴珍荣没想过这位年轻的单身爸爸这么容易得手。

请家长那天，正好轮到林在范接孩子回家过周末，金有谦跟BamBam不同，他不放过任何一份爱，哪怕大人们已经分开，他也依旧看了林在范就黏上去，一如既往，撒娇闹腾，更不会放过任何一个跟林在范度周末的机会。

“真是小没良心的.......”  
王嘉尔有些无奈地笑骂出声。  
金有谦背着自己的小书包被林在范抱在手上，搂着他的脖子跟王嘉尔摆了摆手，就毫无负担地被林在范抱走了。

朴珍荣刚刚见识了两位分手以后的大男人的剑拔弩张，比普通前任之间更纠缠一些，只有怨气，真说化解不了的过节，分明是一点也没有的。

“你跟林先生........”

王嘉尔扭头望向站在一边，神色不明的朴珍荣，他的半句话含在嘴里，一双上挑的眼睛灼灼地看向这边，眼神的意味昭然若揭。

“知道薛定谔的猫吗？”

“你们之间的盒子不是已经打开了吗？那只猫死了吗？”

“我不知道一只活蹦乱跳的新的猫比较好，还是抢救一只濒死的病猫？”

“活蹦乱跳吗？”

“至少现在挠得人心里又疼又痒.......”

说完，一只眼睛还眨巴了一下，似乎他说出来的话一点深刻的暗示也没有，纯良无比，朴珍荣却感受到了，自己似乎才是被人相中的猎物，生死不由己。

有奋起反杀他的冲动，看着他的笑脸，又有了自己跳入陷阱任他摆布的自我放弃。

真是不知道了，征服亦或是被征服，哪种会让我真的欲罢不能，亦或是他的存在本身。

 

6.0

王嘉尔这个人对于林在范来说，是被雕刻在记忆里的，忘了怎么吃饭说话，都会记得一双眼睛，一声低吟，一具身体为他婉转。

午夜梦回总是想起他们的一次过分玩笑，孩子们那时候才三岁，他出差回来给王嘉尔带了一件样式古怪的哥伦比亚斗篷。

孩子被扔在客厅，在一堆零食玩具里尖叫，王嘉尔说去房间里里试给他看，林在范还有些奇怪，斗篷这种东西，套上去就行了，去房间干嘛。

有些不情不愿地从厨房挪窝，结果刚进房门，就差点咬了自己舌头，他的小妖精，他的嘉嘉在斗篷里面什么都没穿，因为过分的大V领口不用低头，就能把白皙形状美好的胸膛一览无遗，那两颗红豆若隐若现地在勾人，而对于成年男人来说有点短的长度，恰好遮住一点关键部位，他的小妖精，他的嘉嘉偏偏转过身去，弯下腰去捡地上的，他刚刚脱下来的内裤，饱满的臀部高高撅起，白嫩而挺翘，有两缕不听话的流苏甚至挤进了那幽深的缝里。

“要是我知道这斗篷这么穿，我一定买空那家店.......”

林在范一只手解自己的领带，一只手开始脱裤子，手忙脚乱但是又稳步向王嘉尔走去，结果他的小妖精，他的嘉嘉又一个扭身，就蹿上了他们那张大床，在床上可劲蹦，笑得猖狂：“哈哈哈哈，有本事你抓到我啊！林萝卜头！”

林在范那一刻喜欢王嘉尔喜欢到心口都疼了，大概这是一个人喜欢一个人程度的极限，但是这极限又没有尽头。

林在范有些沮丧停下了这自渎的行为，金有谦的话在他耳边回荡，他的妖精，他的嘉嘉，已经找到了替代他的人。

这已经比他想象中的要缓慢了，王嘉尔身边总是有莫名的爱慕者，一个比一个忠心，怎么也不肯放手，是他林在范自视太高，被王嘉尔十年如一日崇拜，从而骄矜，忘了这食肉的世界里，那么多人对他小妖精，他的嘉嘉虎视眈眈。

 

7.0

“是小老虎还是小兔子呢？”

朴珍荣泯了一口红酒，拽着王嘉尔的头发，以攻略性的姿势渡到他的口中，香醇微涩的酒味在两人的口齿间萦绕，但是朴珍荣没有加深这个吻，反倒是提出莫名的问题。

“别拿我当幼儿园小朋友.......”  
王嘉尔有些不满地凑上去咬了一口朴珍荣的下唇，下口不重，但是狠狠地吸了一口。

“咝......原来是只小狗，但是只坏狗狗，喜欢咬人.......”

朴珍荣还是穿着他的衬衫配毛衣，文质彬彬一丝不苟，配色温柔又矜持，哪怕是个幼儿园老师，也是一副为人师表的大儒模样。

说话声音低低的，很缓慢，像在逗弄小朋友，总带些低笑声。

“那朴老师要怎么惩罚不听话的小puppy呢？”

王嘉尔钻在朴珍荣的颈窝里，几乎是贴着他的耳朵说出这句，湿湿的，可怜兮兮，但是又掩藏不住兴奋。

一股热气从耳根升起，朴珍荣举着高脚杯的手有些控制不住力道，几乎要捏碎细细的玻璃。

他们这样暧昧有了一段时间了，朴珍荣总是跟他调情，总是跟他亲吻，总是一双手紧扣着他的后脑勺，要在口舌纠缠间把他吃进肚子里的架势。

双手游离在肖想已久的躯体上，碍眼的婚戒被朴珍荣一把从他脖子上拽下来，王嘉尔闷哼了一声，但是没反抗，本就很细的银链子脆弱不堪，铂金的婚戒在地板上滚了好几圈没人搭理。

用吻封住他像塞壬一样诱惑人心的嘴唇，他依旧发出耐人寻味的闷哼，用手掌握他让人沉溺的饱满臀部，他却欲求不满地去蹭自己的胯下肿胀。

他一点也没有被人开垦的自觉，一双小手不停作乱，摸得朴珍荣的呼吸紊乱，控制不住低沉的声音，喘息连连。

只有被狠狠操入的那一刹那，才会发出真正甜腻服软的短促尖叫声，狠狠顶弄他的那一点，甚至去拍打他那罕见天成的双丘，发狂地去舔咬他优美得过分的脊沟，把红酒从他的颈椎那里顺着脊沟倒下来，流入腰部的那一处低洼，因为这冰凉，王嘉尔有些不满，晃动身体，朴珍荣有些惩罚地狠狠一顶，那诱人的酒红色液体就有些溢了出来，流入臀缝之间，两人交合处本就黏腻异常，新流入的红酒让他们的那处火热也似乎醉了一样，忘情又放纵。

这是一场过分的性事，朴珍荣罕见失控，或者说罕见地剥开自己伪善的外皮，尽情地发泄自己的爱与肉欲。

林在范撞破了这一切，却只是捡起了滚到门口的婚戒，悄无声响地离开。

王嘉尔在别人身下给他的那个，凉薄又失望，却又委屈的眼神，将会成为他新的午夜梦回与念念不忘。

 

8.0

BamBam永远也不会原谅王嘉尔了，他是这么想的。

因为王嘉尔本来只疼爱他一个，却在林在范领回了金有谦以后，把宠爱都给了更小更会耍赖的金有谦。

连离开的时候，虽然犹豫，最终还是牵起了金有谦的小手。

后来，他亲眼看见了，已经离开的嘉嘉爸爸在在范爸爸的办公室里，两个人又是亲吻又是抱在一起，激烈而忘我，似乎忘了里间休息室还睡着他这个不怎么被重视的孩子。

那是BamBam第一次无意撞破他的爸爸们的情事，后来越发频繁，嘉嘉爸爸没有搬回来，却总带着金有谦跟他们一起吃晚饭，像模像样地疼爱他，爱心便当也有了他的一份。

金有谦鼓着小嘴跟他嘀咕，说朴老师特别特别坏，让他联手把朴老师赶走。

BamBam却有点报复的快感，让你不爽的人都是我的朋友。

BamBam长到青春期第一次梦遗，梦到的却是王嘉尔在林在范身下呻吟的脸，每一声喘息，每一次皱眉，甚至留下的每一滴汗珠。

“嘉嘉爸爸，我想跟你住一段时间。”

王嘉尔看着眼前穿着高中生制服的大儿子BamBam，有些喜极而泣，十来年了，一直记恨他的孩子，居然愿意主动亲近他。

BamBam有些好笑地看着王嘉尔为他忙前忙后，又一脸愧疚，似乎要做很多很多来补偿。

别这么热心了，该讨回来的补偿我会自己索取的，我一点都不吃亏的，傻爸爸。


End file.
